Sekuel of 'Dear You': Dengan Cinta
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: 'Sudah lewat tengah malam' pikirnya./ "Kukira sejak dulu kalian bersama, dan yang aku tahu wanita yang dekat denganmu saat itu.."/ "Ya, jawab saja gadis kecil. Atau kau mau aku turunkan disini?/ Sekali lagi dan akan terus kuulangi... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto./ Karena CINTA tahu kemana CINTA akan pulang. Happy Reading!


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing : Sakura H. / Naruto U.

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, etc. Fic bisa dibaca terpisah~~ tapi lebih baik baca juga fic 'Dear You', siapa tahu penasaran.. hikhik

Summary : _'Sudah lewat tengah malam_ ' pikirnya./ "Kukira sejak dulu kalian bersama, dan yang aku tahu wanita yang dekat denganmu saat itu.."/ "Ya, jawab saja gadis kecil. Atau kau mau aku turunkan disini?/ _Sekali lagi dan akan terus kuulangi... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto./ Karena CINTA tahu kemana CINTA akan pulang._

 _._

.

.

 _Sekuel 'Dear You'_

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan Cinta © Haruko Akemi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ha-ah aku lelah." Ucap gadis cantik yang saat ini sedang terduduk sambil menumpu kepalanya pada meja kerjanya. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk saat ini sudah selesai ia bereskan. Tapi untuk bangun pun ia begitu lelah. Tubuhnya serasa remuk dan ia butuh seseorang untuk menggendongnya pulang.

' _Pikiran macam apa itu?'_ batinnya kesal. Jadi ia putuskan untuk bangun dan membersihkan meja kerjanya yang begitu penuh dengan berbagai laporan kesehatan pasiennya.

Sakura Haruno namanya. Seorang dokter spesialis bedah di sebuah Rumah Sakit yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya. Jadi, lupakan nama Rumah Sakit itu. Oke.

Setelah semua yang ia bereskan dirasa telah rapih, ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jam digital biru yang ia pakai menunjukkan waktu 00.30.

' _Sudah lewat tengah malam_ ' pikirnya. Ia kembali menghela napas. Melepaskan jas dokter yang dikenakannya, kemudian ia lipat dengan rapih dan ia masukkan kedalam tas kerjanya.

Keluar dari ruangannya kemudian berjalan santai menuju lift. Lift itu membawanya turun ke lantai dasar. Ia bersandar pada dinding kotak besi itu dan memejamkan matanya sekedar untuk meringankan pening di kepalanya.

Menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Bahkan ia tidak ingat ia sudah makan siang atau belum. Pasien hari ini begitu banyak, sulit sekali untuk diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Saat terdengar bunyi ting yang begitu nyaring, gadis cantik berambut merah muda ini keluar dari lift dan berjalan lewat pintu utama. Jalan raya di depan Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja begitu ramai.

' _Setidaknya aku akan cepat dapat taksi nanti.'_ pikirnya lega.

Padahal ia pikir hari ini bisa pulang lebih awal, jadi sengaja mobilnya ia tinggal di rumah. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan lewat trotoar jalan menuju halte yang jaraknya kurang lebih seratus meter dari Rumah Sakit. Perjalanan ke rumahnya kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit jika jalanan sedang tidak macet.

Dan ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai ke kasurnya, begitu melihat arus kendaraan yang ramai lancar.

#^o^#

"Butuh tumpangan Nona? Kukira kau kelihatan sangat lelah?" mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dan terdengar berat di telinganya, gadis ini menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang disampingnya.

"Oh yaampun, Naruto! Apa kabar? Dan bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" terlihat raut kaget dan senang di wajah lelahnya. Kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto.

Ya, Naruto. Temannya dulu yang saat ini sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang dilihat dari segi penampilan terlihat sangat ukh.. _dewasa?_ Sakura bingung mendeskripsikan bagaimana Naruto saat ini. Ia sangat _berbeda_ dan _tampan?_ Dulu Naruto itu sangat berisik dan saat ini begitu kalem. _Terserahlah._

"Kabarku? Baik, sangat baik. Ini jalan raya. Ingat? Kau bisa bertemu siapapun disini. Aku kebetulan melihatmu berjalan dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu." Ucap Naruto sambil membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ah iya juga sih." Sakura tersenyum malu karena kerja otaknya yang menurun.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau sendirian? Bagaiman kalau kau sampai di culik? Lihat, wajahmu tidak beda jauh dengan zombie. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Naruto berbalik menuju mobilnya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti pekerjaan seorang Dokter sepertiku. Dasar menyebalkan. Dan apa-apaan itu? Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja." Sambil menggerutu ia mengikuti Naruto, bergegas masuk ke mobil dan duduk tenang disamping kursi kemudi yang baru saja diduduki Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan, mengatakan maaf. Dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

#^o^#

"Malam-malam begini kau juga baru pulang kerja? Atau pulang kencan dengan Hinata?" Niat Sakura menggoda Naruto tapi ia malah balik di lecehkan.

 _Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya._

"Heh, memang kau tahu apa itu kencan? Kau ini gadis kecil yang polos. Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan orang dewasa."

"Yak! Aku ini sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dan kau itu hanya lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Apa harus kujawab? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku pulang kerja?"

"Baiklah. Maafkan gadis kecil ini. Oke?"

"Tak masalah." Mencubit pelan hidung Sakura dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari gadis itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura terdengar kesal, _memang._

Tak menghiraukan kekesalan Sakura, pria tampan yang masih memakai kemeja biru dan jas hitam kantornya ini bertanya, "Kenapa kau malah menyebut Hinata?"

"Kukira sejak dulu kalian bersama, dan yang aku tahu wanita yang dekat denganmu saat itu hanya Hinata."

"Saat itu kapan? Aku saja lupa kalau pernah berpacaran dengannya." Sakura yang salah lihat, atau memang ada yang salah dari perkataannya? Naruto terlihat kesal saat ini.

"Hei! Kau jahat sekali, _Baka_."

Naruto menghela napas, "Itu hanya cinta monyet Sakura, aku tak benar-benar ingin bersama selamanya dengannya. Lagi pula itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sudahlah, jangan bertanya macam-macam gadis kecil."

"Lalu kalau menunggu seseorang selama sepuluh tahun masih bisa di bilang cinta monyet Naruto?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Entah orang bodoh mana yang menunggu seseorang sampai selama itu Sakura. Aku yakin tak ada."

Yah, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Naruto, kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Naruto berhenti ketika lampu merah didepannya menyala. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura sebentar. Sakura terlihat berpikir sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tidak jadi deh."

"Ada apa? Bicara saja."

Sakura hanya menggeleng lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela di sampingnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika lampu hijau menyala.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Sakura, nanti akan kuberitahu saat sudah sampai."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku belum mengantuk Paman."

"Hei! Kau bilang kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Paman? Aku melihat kau sangat lelah Sakura."

Sakura hanya tersenyum miring. Tidak mengalihkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Ia memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lama. Mungkin tidak setua fosil dari jaman purbakala, tapi hal ini seperti kertas yang sudah berdebu karena lama diletakkan begitu saja.

Jujur saja membicarakan masa lalu itu bukan Sakura sekali. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Hal ini benar-benar mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jidatmu itu makin berkerut."

Sakura tak menanggapi candaan Naruto, ia hanya melihat kearahnya. Dan kemudian tanpa sadar memperhatikannya. "Kau kemana selama sepuluh tahun ini Naruto?"

"Huh? Setelah lulus sekolah aku kuliah di luar kota dan menetap disana. Kemudian Ayahku yang memintaku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Apa kau tak merasa canggung sedikitpun?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Apa gadis kecil ini merasa malu bertemu denganku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kita _bukan_ Kau tak pernah bertemu denganku selama sepuluh tahun ini dan masih bisa ngobrol santai seperti ini."

"Apap itu masalah? Kau itu bukan gadis yang sulit untuk akrab dengan orang lain kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Lagipula kita bukan orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal."

"Kau berubah. Kau tak lagi memanggilku dengan _suffix_ – _chan_ di belakang namaku." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran. _'Cepat sekali mengalihkan topik.'_ mengangkat bahunya ringan tak mau ambil pusing kemudian menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak sadar. Baiklah, apa kau mau aku memanggilmu dengan Sakura- _chan_ lagi?"

"Tidak, Sakura saja cukup." Sakura melihat mobil-mobil disampingnya yang saat ini beradu kecepatan dengan mobil yang di kendarai Naruto. Terang saja, jalanan ini terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil keluarga, bus angkutan umum dan truk besar yang memang hanya di perbolehkan keluar di malam hari.

"Apa rumahmu masih di tempat yang lama Sakura?"

"Ya, aku masih di rumahku yang lama." _Masih dan tetap di rumah yang sama, Naruto._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku ingat. Ah ya, apa gadis kecil ini sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "Hei! Kau meledekku!"

Naruto yang tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan hanya tertawa, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku itu bertanya Sakura, aku tak meledekmu tahu."

"Benarkah?" Terlihat sekali Sakura ingin mengalihkan topik lagi kali ini. Tapi Naruto tetap memaksa dan sepertinya ia begitu ingin tahu.

"Ya, jawab saja gadis kecil. Atau kau mau aku turunkan disini?"

"Loh memang ini di daerah mana, Paman?"

 _Iya kan?_ Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sakura tertawa karena merasa menang.

"Baiklah Paman, aku tak memiliki kekasih sejak dulu. Duluuu sekali. Sudah sepuluh tahun mungkin? Jika aku tak salah hitung. Dan rasanya menunggu itu benar-benar menyebalkan ya?" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan ringan tanpa beban, dan wajahnya juga tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sedikit tercubit, _'Bagaimana mungkin hitunganku akan salah, aku mencatatnya setiap hari di diaryku yang sudah bertumpuk itu'_ batinnya miris.

Naruto cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura. Ia kemudian mengurangi kecepatannya dan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Jalan ini begitu gelap, hanya di terangi beberapa lampu jalan. Sakura yang kebingungan segera bertanya.

"Kenapa berhenti disini Naruto? Rumahku itu masih jauh, kan?"

" _Iya, rumah kita memang masih jauh Sakura."_

Sakura merasakan perbedaan suara Naruto yang begitu terlihat serius kali ini. Dan perkataan Naruto yang terdengar ambigu untuk telinganya. Naruto menatap lurus mata Sakura. Kemudian hening. Keheningan seperti ini begitu menyebalkan untuk Sakura sebenarnya.

Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk balik menatap Naruto. Lama. Rasanya sangat menenangkan.

Sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan hal ini. Sejak ia menyukai Naruto sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Rasa lelahnya hilang entah kemana. Digantikan dengan rasa senang yang datang sejak tadi ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Perasaan itu tetap ada. Tetap sama. Dan tetap tak mau hilang.

Menatap mata biru Naruto yang ingin sekali Sakura masuk kedalamnya. Ingin melihat apa yang Naruto lihat. Ingin masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto. Ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki ini pikirkan. Apa itu tentangnya? Atau hal lain? Apa ia mengingatnya? Mengingat akan janji yang dulu Sakura katakan.

Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia rasakan bukanlah sebuah cinta monyet seperti yang Naruto katakan. Bahkan selama sepuluh tahun itu ia tak pernah bisa membuka hati untuk siapapun.

"Sakura..." Naruto memanggilnya. Dan entah dari mana datangnya, perasaan senang yang menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa?" berusaha untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja meskipun Sakura yakin wajahnya mulai memerah perlahan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Naruto melirik kotak tissue di dasbor mobilnya. Ia tak menatap Sakura.

"Kukira kau yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Sakura tetap menatap Naruto. Mencoba melihat matanya. "Ada apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Kau ingat kau pernah berjanji satu hal padaku?" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya aku ingat, aku mengingatnya sampai saat ini. Lalu kenapa?"

"Apa ini sudah terlalu lama?" Naruto kembali tak menatap Sakura. Merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu? Apa ada yang benar-benar melakukannya selama itu? Kau bilang tak ada bukan?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ia hanya percaya bahwa suatu saat ia akan benar-benar bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya. Ada satu waktu ia ingin menyerah, dan memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki lain. Tapi tak bisa.

"Jika aku menagih janji yang kau buat, apa kau akan menepatinya?" Naruto mengatakannya sambil menggenggam erat kemudi.

Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa baru sekarang? Dan yang kutahu kau tak peduli dengan hal remeh seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku berpikir tingkahku sungguh kekanakkan. Aku hanya ingin berubah. Untuk seseorang yang ingin sekali kumiliki. Berusaha agar aku pantas untuk bersaing dengan setiap laki-laki yang selama ini mendekatinya." Naruto melirik Sakura lewat sudut matanya. Ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tak tahu. Karena kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Kukira kau marah dan kecewa denganku. Jadi aku harus apa? Selain merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Juga berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu." Naruto menghela napas, terlihat bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

Sakura melihatnya dan ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menahan perasaan senangnya yang meluap. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat harapannya tak sampai akan lebih menyiksa. Ia sadar diri.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto menatap Sakura lurus tepat pada manik hijaunya.

Sakura tak ingat sudah berapa lama mereka membicarakan masa lalu seperti ini. Bahkan ia tak tahu sudah jam berapa saat ini. Ia tak mau tahu.

"Untuk apa? Kau tak salah Naruto. Aku yang terlalu berharap lebih padamu."

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa saat ini Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan bersamaku setelah sekolahmu selesai." Sakura melebarkan matanya. Perasaan senang yang meletup sejak tadi mulai membuatnya bergetar menahan bahagia.

"Ya poinnya memang seperti itu. Tidak sepenuhnya salah juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Lalu?" Sakura melihat Naruto mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan wajahnya terlihat begitu senang saat ia menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci mobilnya. Sakura bingung, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Naruto?

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini dan tak mempersiapkan apapun. Karena satu bulan setelah aku pindah ke sini, aku berusaha untuk mencarimu. Dan ternyata saat ini kau ada di sampingku." Sakura tersenyum. Manis. Manis sekali.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, kemudian menyelipkan gantungan kunci yang tadi di temukannya pada jari manis Sakura.

"Hm, tidak buruk." Naruto tersenyum puas. Sakura hanya mengerjap bingung. "Kau akan jadi istriku. Dan kita akan tinggal dirumah yang sudah lama kupersiapkan. Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Kau tidak romantis, Paman." Sakura cemberut. Naruto nyengir. Ia senang Sakura tak menolaknya. Naruto menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya untuk membelah malam bersama kekasih barunya.

"Sebentar, Naruto. Kau tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya. _Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku bukan untukmu?"_

Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Tak lama kemudian tersenyum, mengerti kemana pembicaraan mereka. _"Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."_

Sakura hanya bersedekap, menyelipkan tangannya yang mengepal menahan senyum. _"Dan bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa..."_ Naruto mengerutkan kening, menanti dengan perasaan takut-takut Sakura menolaknya. Meski ia cukup percaya diri melihat cara Sakura menanggapinya.

.

.

"- _kau memang untukku?"_

Nah kan! Naruto menghela napas lega kemudian menjawab dengan cepat.

" _Aku akan menitipkan hatiku padamu dan pergi bekerja."_ Sakura terperangah mendengar jawaban Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau mau kuantar kerumahmu atau kerumah _kita_ Sakura _?_ Bagaimana kalau ke rumah _kita_ saja? Kita _bersenang-senang_ disana. Aku tak pernah bersama wanita selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dan kau tahu? Aku cukup menahan diri untuk tidak tidur dengan wanita manapun karena aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana?" Naruto menunjukkan seringai seksinya pada Sakura.

"Dasar mesum! Aku mau pulang kerumahku saja! Memang kau pikir tak ada yang lebih tampan darimu? Banyak yang memintaku untuk menjadi istri mereka."

"Kau itu sudah menjadi istriku tahu! Dan kau baru saja menyebutku tampan."

"Aku belum mengatakan aku mau menikah denganmu. Dan aku tidak bilang kau tampan, Paman."

"Oh kau pasti mau, Sayang. Kau menungguku sepuluh tahun tentu untuk kunikahi bukan?"

"Hei!" wajah Sakura memerah. Tak menemukan satu katapun untuk menyangkal. Tentu saja, ia akan menerima permintaan Naruto untuk menikah dengannya. Yaampun, sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Sepuluh tahun penantiannya. Sepuluh tahun menahan perasaan rindu. Sepuluh tahun perasaannya terombang ambing di laut lepas, berharap ia menemukan pantai untuk terdampar. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun itu cintanya datang untuk membuat mimpinya menjadi nyata.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sangat." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sakura. Kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk bergegas pulang.

#^o^#

Sakura mengelus gantungan kunci yang ada di jari manisnya. Saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluk _Diary-_ nya. Ingin menuliskan yang ia rasakan kali ini. Tubuhnya bergetar karena bahagia. Ia ingin menangis karena Naruto. Pria itu kembali untuknya. Mencarinya untuk menikahinya.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya. Ia tak tahan. Rasa bahagia ini benar-benar menyerap keseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan senyum manis Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

Ia mengeluarkan _Diary-_ nya _yang entah ke berapa_ dari dalam tasnya. Ia selalu membawa buku kecil bersampul Bunga Matahari itu kemanapun. Mengeluarkan pulpen dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menulis.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Naruto yang kini menampakkan wajah bingung bertanya.

"Aku menulis Naruto." Sakura tersenyum.

"Menulis? Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Kau." Dengan tetap tersenyum Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto sayang.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tetaplah fokus pada jalan, Paman. Aku ingin cepat pulang." Ledek Sakura.

"Baiklah gadis kecil. Lakukan sesukamu." Membalas kecupan Sakura di pipi dan kembali menyetir dengan senyum kecil.

#^o^#

 _Saturday, 25 July_

 _Dear You,_

 _Oh yaampun.. sudah berapa lama aku terus menulis disini? Sudah berapa lembar kertas yang kuhabiskan? Hanya untuk laki-laki yang saat ini disampingku. Kau tahu? Ia akan tetap dan terus disampingku sampai kapan pun!_

 _Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Bersama denganmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena yang sebenarnya, aku lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Aku percaya pada sesuatu yang kupercayai. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hampir menyerah tapi kemudian aku kembali percaya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu setiap malam, dan selalu berharap kau akan merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku tak melihat apapun karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa menerima cinta siapapun karena aku mencintaimu. Hatiku terkunci tapi dengan mudah kau dapatkan kuncinya. Karena kau kuncinya. Cintaku._

 _Butuh ratusan bahkan ribuan kata Cinta untukmu. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Yang berputar dikepalaku hanya kata Cinta dan Naruto. Ya Aku, Sakura cinta Naruto. Tolong siapapun cium pipiku sekarang! Ahaha mungkin tidak lagi. Karena ada Naruto. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Apa ada yang iri denganku? Kurasa yang mengetik fic ini pun iri dengan ceritanya sendiri. Hahaha.. Cinta.. Aku ingat pernah berpikir satu hal tentang Cinta.._

* * *

 _ **Satu kata yang memiliki begitu banyak arti dengan versi yang berbeda. Tapi yang aku rasakan kali ini adalah 'CINTA' yang menurutku, sebuah rasa yang membuatku kehilangan diriku yang dulu, yang sama sekali tak begitu terpengaruh dengan hal yang berbau romantis. Ini bisa terjadi hanya karena satu orang yang membuatku terus menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. "Waiting for Nothing".**_

* * *

 _Saat ini bukan lagi "_ _ **Waiting for Nothing"**_ _tapi "_ _ **Waiting for Everything".**_ _Menunggu untuk apapun yang kuinginkan, menunggu untuk seluruh mimpiku dan cintaku. Sekali lagi dan akan terus kuulangi... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto._

 _Sakura Haruno._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Lihat? Menunggu bukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan._

 _Menunggu seseorang mengajakmu menikah misalnya_

 _Menunggu seseorang yang mencintaimu_

 _Menunggu seseorang yang kau cintai_

 _Tak perlu bersedih_

 _Karena CINTA tahu kemana CINTA akan pulang_

 _Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya CINTA_

 _Saat kau tahu rasanya bertahan_

 _Untuk CINTA_

 _._

 _ **~FIN with Love~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Uh Wow! Aku cukup kaget karena ngetik fic ini bener-bener lancar. Diiringi lagu galau sepanjang ngetik. Haha, baper boleh kali._

 _Jangan ditanya rasanya kayak apa!_

 _Itu Naruto cuma di jari, tapi di otak beda nama. Ckckck.. aku butuh darah segaaaaaaar. Apa lagi? Udah gitu aja.*dorong_

 _Fee, ini ficnya. kamu wajib Review ini loh!_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Mas. Aku mencintaimu /dia konslet._

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

 _Haruko Akemi_


End file.
